


I won't let you down

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Samwena, Season 15 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: 15th season AU. The prophecy about Sam and Rowena's death define their lives.





	I won't let you down

_Who am I to try to save you_

_I ain't gonna hide you have to fight to change_

_In tot he fire I'm standing beside you_

_I won't let you down_

**Erin Mccarley-I won't let you down**

Sam Winchester was fallen on the ground after he and Rowena had been separated from Dean, Castiel and Jack and then fought against Michael. He could barely move, with serious injuries.

Rowena, hurt too started to sit, her eyes then shocked to see the blade that had gone thought Sam's chest still here. She tried to stay under control but she couldn't make her heart stay calm and her red lips parted while she crawled toward him, sitting over her knees then and she covered her mouth with one hand while the other went to the blade connected to his body.

That couldn't be happening. She shut her eyes tight, opening then again and they became purple and she used her powers to try to help hum, but Michael's damages left behind had been too much even for her magic.

"Samuel..."

"Rowena... you have to get out, find Dean and the others..." Sam murmured with difficulties, feeling his lungs hurt just like the rest of his body, blood slipping from his mouth now, but his voice was urgent while turning his face toward the witch, worried about her.

He couldn't bear the thought if seeing her getting hurt too, not when she'd become someone important to him. Someone he'd realized he loved, although he was a hunter and she a witch. In the beginning he didn't trust her, she always wanting something and he with his prejudices but needing her help, but now that he knew what she meant to him, he couldn't lose her.

Seeing her green eyes wide, he found her hand, gripping it while guiding it to his lips, kissing her skin and whispering hoarsely:

"Leave before he decides to return and kill you too."

"I can't, I won't." Rowena told him, decided, her body trembling with the feeling of his lips on her hand and then she opened a small smile, releasing her hand and holding his chin gently.

Rowena knew what she had to do and even if there had been a time she'd been afraid of dying, more with the thought of it being by the giant's hands, Sam, for whom she had to admit she had feelings, loved him even after swearing she'd never love again, now knowing that it could save him made the redhead determinant to seal their destinies.

She had made many mistakes, become bitter and mean but the last years with Sam had changed her, she d become part of them, learned to love and fight for the others.

"And, if I remember correctly, the only one that can kill me is you."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment not only from the pain in his body but also from her words. He hated the way their destinies had intertwined just for her to die because of him. No, he couldn't do that, he loved her.

And then Rowena's free hand intertwined with Sam's, guiding them toward her tight where was her immortality spell and when the hunter understood what she was going to do, he tried to fight her, who was pressing their hands there.

"N-no Rowena... If you do this you won't be able to revive again." The spell could only be cast in the same person one time and if the decided to give up for him, she'd never be able to use it again.

"It's our destiny. I don't want to be immortal anymore, I want a normal life... at your side." She admitted, biting her lower lip and staring at his hazel eyes and opening a soft smile and Sam shook his head, eyes shinning.

"No, I don't want to lose you..." He murmured sadly, even knowing that there was no other way out of all this and then he saw the witch's lips closer to his, parting and she whispered:

"You won't, we'll still have many years together, if we survive this apocalypse."

And then the redhead witch closed her eyes, kissing him while pressing his hand against her tight.

The kiss was dedicated and both felt their hearts beating together with the touch, their mouths pressing against each other and tasting.

Rowena then started to murmur the spell, decided, putting all her might in that and they two were wrapped in a purple light while the witch released his face, removing the blade from him and she felt her body leave the ground while saying the last words and then she was thrown against one of the walls there with the power of the spell.

Sam felt his body start to heal, the oxygen returning to his lungs and the hole from the blade on his chest start to close. He opened his eyes, sitting while taking a long and hard breath, seeing that Rowena's spell was complete. She had sacrificed her immortality for him.

Renew, Sam stood up and ran toward the unconscious witch, on the ground and he knelled beside her with his heart failing for a moment and he gently brought her to his arms worried, one hand brushing away a strand of red hair from her pale face.

"Rowena... wake up please." He whispered frowning, his eyes shining while he slipped a hand to her neck, feeling her pulse there and then he said softer, his heart beating fast. "I love you."

Her eyes opened, shinning in purple before becoming green again and she started at the man in surprise her face flushed while her red lips parted, her heart beating fast while Sam started at her with a beautiful smile and he caressed her face.

The witch melted in his arms, all her barriers going to and slowly she raised her hand, placing it over his heart with a smile:

"I used to say that love made us weak and I promised I'd never be like that again but... I don't care anymore, I think I might have become stronger, loving you made me strong Samuel."

"I'll never leave you Rowena.|" He promised, touched, shaking his head while remembering the story of her life and she nodded with a beautiful smile, closing her eyes and feeling whole and that she'd done the right thing, while she felt his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.


End file.
